The Rebellion Begins
by The Girl With Blue Feathers
Summary: This is my continuation of the Lunar Chronicles. Cinder, Iko, and, with help from a D-COMM, Princess Winter make plans to save a certain young woman and the six Earthen nations. And now, the rebellion begins. Queen Levana is going down! Update coming in a week or two! I'm back and better than ever!
1. Planning and Port Calls

Cinder was unsure of what they were going to do. Every plan she came up with was missing one important detail. A single plan might've worked, but for that she would need Wolf to cooperate with them, something unlikely to happen until they found Scarlet. And Cinder had no ideas as to get the young woman off of Luna.

"Cinder?" Iko walked into Cinder's room, tightening the scarf she wore over the hole in her neck that Cinder hadn't had the supplies to repair. "I think I might have an idea for a plan."

"Really? What? I'm fresh out of ideas."

"The thing is, there are two things I need for this to work," Iko shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "We need a willing, former Lunar Special Operative and a French woman with a gun."

"Oh, my, stars above! Iko, we've been over this. There isn't a reasonable way to get Scarlet back. I need a real plan." Cinder ran her hand through her hair, letting out a sigh of exasperation. Cress, Iko, and Wolf were all quite determined to get Scarlet back. Cinder often saw them huddling together and discussing something with utmost importance. Thorne seemed to be in on it, too.

"Well..." Iko pulled Cinder off her bed. "I might not have a plan to get her back, but I know someone who does."

* * *

Winter stood with the portscreen she had swiped from the last Earthen visitor, waiting for them to call her. Tilting the port, she could see something she hadn't seen in years- herself. Her reflection reflected a beautiful, young girl with three scars, not marring her perfection, but enhancing it.

_**D-COMM request: Mechanic. Accept?**_

"Accept."

A girl with blue hair and toffee colored skin smiled at Winter. "We're all here, Winter. Just wait a minute. Cinder is trying to get Wolf over here, and it's mega important he hears the plan. He needs to know his alpha will be with him again, soon."

"Wait, did you say alpha?" Iko nodded. "Is that what they call each other? Alphas?" Another nod. "That's cute. Scarlet has called out to him in her sleep quite a few times."

Cinder walked in with Wolf slouching in behind her. "Well, cousin, it's time you told us your plan."


	2. Accents and Ball Gowns

**Hey guys. Just realized how short my chapters are. Don't worry, they get longer as we go along and I'm planning on making a second FanFiction about what happens afterwards. Can't wait, as Scarlet plays a few big roles in both stories, and she is my favorite character, after all. And speaking of Scarlet...**

* * *

Scarlet felt as if she was dreaming. Winter, the crazy Lunar princess, had gotten ahold of Cinder and they had a plan to break her out. It was one of the most stupid plans she'd ever heard, involving a personal ball Winter planned, but Scarlet tried not to worry. The plan involved her getting pampered, and what girl would turn that down? Besides Cinder. Scarlet decided to worry about the part of the plan that gave her a queasy feeling as one of Winter's maids washed the dirt out of her red curls. The only way she could even dream of getting out of there was to sing.

Scarlet hadn't sang for anyone in years. It wasn't that she couldn't sing. She was a quite good, really. Scarlet just didn't like getting judged. And, now that singing was the only way back to Wolf, she guessed she would just have to grit her teeth and do it. Although, was it even possible to sing and grit your teeth at the same time?

"Scarlet? Do we need to go over the plan one more time?" Winter walked over as the maid finished up and left. "If not, we can go pick out our ball gowns."

Scarlet shook out her hair in a dog-like way. "I sing, I dance, I sneak out, right?" Scarlet winced slightly as she spoke. She'd been talking to the wolf in the opposite cage in French out of boredom and now she had a bit of an accent.

"In a nutshell. Now, I decided on yellow for myself. Which do you like better, green or silver?" Winter held up three ball gowns, all beautiful.

"Silver, I guess" Scarlet sighed. Winter's ball couldn't be over soon enough.

* * *

**Sorry how late this is coming out. I was working today with my Papí and then we all went out for a while. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon, in which we find out Wolf's part in all this and how he feels about it on their voyage to Luna. Stay tuned!**


	3. Overheating and Rice Pudding

**Hey, hey. Like I promised, we get Wolf's opinions and I decided to add a little something for shippers of Kaider (Kai x Cinder), since we'll get our bit of Scarlet and Wolf together in the upcoming chapters. Now, let's see how Wolf feels.**

* * *

Wolf stared at the suit Cinder threw at him as she went to make preparations for the rescue mission. He, once again, was in Scarlet's room, one of the only places he'd stay without his alpha nearby. And to think, he would be seeing his alpha in a mere few hours... Wolf began to smile, something he hadn't done for a while. His job was to find Scarlet after she sang and get her out of there in the most discreet way possible. Wolf stood up and began to get prepared. The hours couldn't fiy by fast enough.

* * *

Cinder was in a flurry. Even though Cress, Iko, and Kai were trying to help, there was too much to be done. Thorne wanted to help, but with his vision still blurry, he was more of a nuisance. And Cinder didn't dare ask Wolf for help. After about an hour, Kai grabbed Cinder's hands and made her sit down while he, Cress, and Iko finished the work that needed to be done. Soon, Cress and Iko had finished their share and, after sharing a glance, left the room.

Kai turned towards Cinder. "You were at risk of overheating, weren't you?"

"...No," Cinder lied, glancing away from him.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Sure, Liar." He sat down next to her. "Cinder. Cinder, look at me."

Cinder glanced at him, and seeing the serious look he was giving her, decided to comply.

"Cinder, you may be the almighty Princess Selene, but you're still human. I understand this is a lot of work and pressure and planning, but you still need to take time for yourself," Kai smiled before adding, "We can't have you working yourself to death, now can we?"

"Why not? I'm joking, I'm joking. There's just so much work to be done."

"Take time for yourself. That's all I have to say," Kai said before kissing her gently. "Now let's go see what the others are doing. It sounds like they're killing cats over there."

Iko ran down the hall, stopping at the doorway, almost skidding past them. There was what looked like rice pudding decorating her blue hair and pink blouse and she lost her shawl, the hole in her neck quite obvious. "Hey... We're in a bit of a predicament."

* * *

Wolf, having heard the crashing sounds in the Rampion's kitchen, walked in at the same time Cinder and Kai did through the other doorway. The room looked like a rice pudding bomb had gone off, covering the walls, floor and everyone inside. Cress and Thorne had apparently been standing close to impact, covered in the pudding, with Iko a little farther off. Cinder sighed at the mess. More work for them and they only had two hours before landing on Luna.

"Hey guys. I sorta don't know how to cook," Thorne said, wiping pudding off his face.

Wolf, for the first time in who knows when, let out a full smile and patted Thorne on the back despite the pudding all over him. "Nice going, Cadet."

* * *

**I thought some humor in such a serious time would be nice. I was thinking I'll upload every other day, every day if I find time. Let me know what'd you like. Sorry this is coming out late again. I was busy with a capital "B" again and only had time to upload now. Oh well. See ya soon!**


	4. Red Cloaks and Lunic Mirrors

**Rice pudding, anyone? Oh! I can't get over that! Anywho, I'm sorry how late this is, but I dropped my phone in water... So yeah. Don't worry, I fixed it and you'll get your TRB like usual. Now, on to chapter 4!**

* * *

Scarlet had never worn anything like it. Winter had told her it was made of silver thread, and yet, it was soft as silk. It fell past her ankles, almost touching the floor. She turned so she could see the back. The fabric stopped a little below her shoulder blades and picked back up by her hips. With a diamond and silver clip amongst her red curls, she never looked so mystical.

Winter walked up behind her and placed a hooded cloak over her shoulders, fastened with a matching diamond brooch. "It may not be your hoodie, but its a close second, don't you think?"

Scarlet ran a hand over the shiny material outlining Winter's mirror she kept hidden within a panel in the wall. "Why not? Winter, what is this stuff called?"

"Lunic. It's a little like solid mercury. Poisonous, misleading beauty."

"Like your stepmother?"

Winter laughed in a way that suggested at insanity. "Exactly! Exactly like my stepmother!"

Scarlet turned around to face the princess behind her. The yellow dress was decorated with little orange roses and it halted just below Winter's knees. The many layered skirt fluffed out and with the combination of her yellow hair ribbons and shoes, she gave the impression of a candle flame, serene and gentle. "Winter! You look beautiful."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one. Although, you're giving off a more mysterious-slash-scary vibe. But, you still look totally hot." Winter smiled at the scowl Scarlet gave her before helping the curvy girl climb into her boots, knee heigh, stylish and ideal for running.

"Wow, that really makes me feel better."

Winter could hear the sarcasm nice and clear. "I'm sure Ze'ev will feel the same way. He won't be able to look away, that's how sexy that dress is on you." Winter was one of the only people who called Wolf by his real name.

"Are you intentionally flirting with me. Because it really sounds like you're flirting with me."

"Oh, gross! Scarling, I don't see the point of modesty, so I just be honest. It sometimes sounds flirtatious, but that's life. So-"

"I was kidding," Scarlet gave Winter a little hug before adding, "You're the best friend a girl could ask for." Scarlet felt Winter stiffen, and she knew exactly why. All Winter had wanted was a real friend, and now that she had one, she had to let her go again.

Winter began leading Scarlet into the hall. "Come on. The ball is starting.

* * *

Cress, Iko, and Cinder were all getting ready for Winter's ball, each with a gown of the same style, just in different colors. Cress wore the blue, Iko wore purple, and Cinder wore red, and even though the dresses were all the same, each made themselves look unique and beautiful. Together, the girls joined up with the guys and made their way amongst the crowd. Cress, holding hands with Thorne, heard Wolf sigh beside her. He soon would be seeing his alpha, his brightest star, the love of his life, and it was unlikely he'll ever let something like this happen ever again.

* * *

**Oooh, what happens next? Guess! No, wait until the next update, instead. I'm really having fun with this story and I hope you are, too! Review and if you have any requests or suggestions, let me know. ^.^**


	5. Love Songs and Lust Warnings

**Ugh, I just recovered from major writer's block. And I have a cold. Grrr... Don't judge. Without further ado, Chapter 5!**

* * *

Winter saw the others walk in, the girls wearing the same dress in different colors, nevertheless, looking fabulous. She walked over, almost tripping on her shoe ribbons. She composed herself, putting on her act. In public, she was a ditzy, crazy, little girl, not a rebellious, insane, honest teenager.

"By the stars! You all look amazing!" Winter leaned in a little closer. "Guys, we have a problem. Levana insisted on coming. Keep your glamor up and wait until the ball is over to get Scarlet out."

Cinder nodded before reaching forward and pulling out Winter's fake pink streak. "Don't want to look rebellious, now do we?" She said with a wink while handing it over. "Does Scarlet know about this change in plans?"

"I was sorta hoping Ze'ev would tell her."

Wolf flinched at his name, but nodded. "Whatever you need."

Cress squealed lightly. "Scarlet's about to sing!" She latched onto Thorne's sleeve and pulled him towards the stage. At Cress's words, Wolf disappeared into the crowd, on his way to the stage. Kai pulled Cinder closer and began to dance, like many couples around them. Iko walked over to Winter and threaded her arm through Winter's.

"Don't worry. You're doing the right thing. Listen to what Scarlet is singing." Winter did what Iko told her to, tilting her head slightly to the right. Scarlet was singing a second era love song called_ A Thousand Miles_, originally sung by a second era singer, Vanessa Carlton. It was about missing a special someone, and it suited Scarlet's situation.

"You're right," Winter said, resting her head on her friend's shoulder and they listened to the young woman sing together.

* * *

Scarlet had closed her eyes at the beginning the song, but both her eyes were wide open. Her gaze caught Wolf's as he moved through the crowd of people without partners to dance with as she neared the second chorus. "_Cause I need you. And I miss you. And now, I wonder... If I could fall into the sky, do you time would pass me by? Oh, 'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if i could just see you... Tonight._" The song couldn't have been more exact.

* * *

Levana was suspicious of the young hostage singing an old love song. Most prisoners would sing about freedom or justice. She walked in front of Scarlet before she disappeared into the crowd. The redhead recoiled, shocked at seeing her tormenter here.

Levana's blood-red lips curled into a cruel smile. "What a show! Such a beautiful girl with such a beautiful voice! Remind me, what was your name?"

"Scarlet."

"Well then, Scarlet, if I am correct, that was a love song, yes?" She didn't wait for a response. "And, in that case, you were probably singing to a special boy. Am I wrong?"

Scarlet's glare was ice-cold. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh, you know I'm right, little chick. Just remember, there is love, and there is lust. With a body like yours, the risk is high. Watch how he treats you. And... be careful. Don't let what happened to me, happen to you." Levana's smirk had melted into a sad genuine smile and her fingers were curled around the ring she wore under her glamor and she let the young girl see it before going back to sit on her throne. She watched the young girl ran into the arms of one of her former operatives, Alpha Kesley. She knew the girl was escaping that very night with aid from her own step daughter. And Levana decided she'll let her. Everyone deserved a chance for love.

* * *

Cinder jumped when Winter tapped on her shoulder. She was on edge and really wanted to leave before they got caught.

"Cinder, I think she knows. And she's not doing anything about it."

"That's... odd. Why would she let her get away?"

"I don't know, but you should leave as soon as possible."

Cinder sighed before looking around the room, trying to find the rest of get companions. Kai was leaning against a wall, watching the current singer with mild disinterest as he waited for Cinder. Cress and Thorne were off kissing in one corner and Scarlet and Wolf were kissing in another. Cinder rolled her eyes, causing Iko and Winter to let out twin giggles. Cinder rolled her eyes at them this time around before going and getting everyone. Their work was done and it was time to get out of there. "Thank you, Winter. We will meet again."

Before they left the building, Scarlet ducked into a closet neat the exit and pulled out six satchels, one for each of them. "Winter said we should have some backup." Winter said a lot of things, but Cinder never anticipated she'd be such a major part in their success.

* * *

**Okay guys, from now on, I'll write more than one chapter at a time so during testing, writer's block, and my chorus concerts coming up later in the month, you'll still get your chapter. I'll try uploading once a week. Say bye-bye!**


	6. Secret Sisters and Midnight Distractions

**I wanted more of my favorite couple, so that will be taking up most of this chapter. Also, I was looking though my old Lunar Chronicles fanfics and an old plot twist caught my eye. So, I decided to add it to this one. Shippers of Scarlet and Wolf, you're going to adore this.**

* * *

Levana walked up the grand staircase hidden in her closet. She didn't want to, but unless she wanted to go insane, she had to follow orders, no matter how unreasonable. In her family, it had always been like that. Nearing the door at the top, she stopped. "I have returned."

A sugar-coated voice called out sweetly, "Enter, Levana dear."

"Hello sister."

* * *

Wolf heard a knock, no, a tap on his door in the middle of the night. After leaving the ball, Cinder was in a rush to get them back into orbit closer to earth. Which was fine with everyone, as being on Luna freaked them out, especially Scarlet. But, sitting in his room only lit by the starlight outside, Wolf couldn't sleep.

And neither could Scarlet, apparently. She was the night time knocker and stood there in shorts and a long sleeved pajama top. "Hey. I couldn't sleep. May I come in?" She shifted, awkwardly taking taking a stab at being polite.

"Stars, why do you even ask?" Wolf pulled her into a light embrace before closing the door. Scarlet pressed her cheek against his when he turned to face her, having to rise onto her toes to match his height. Wolf automatically wrapped his arms around her, pulling her curvy, feminine body closer to him.

Scarlet let out a soft sigh and a light shiver as Wolf's hands slid just past the hem of her shirt to rest on her back. "I've been having the dreams again."

Wolf pulled her closer. Earlier, she told him of the nightmarish realm she visited in her sleep. Being a toy for a cruel Lunar child had snapped something in the young girl's mind, hurting her more than the hatchet had. He couldn't even find a way to comfort his beautiful red-haired beauty. And he hated leaving her to deal with it on her own.

"Wolf?" She pulled her cheek away. Her eyes seemed to glow in the semi-darkness. "Distract me," she said, her voice little more than breath.

Wolf watched her for another moment. If he had to name the most beautiful part of her, it would be those glowing eyes, the ones that could be a spectrum of colors from a light hazel to a deep green. Tilting his head slightly, he decided to simply keep her talking. "Scarlet, if you were to look in a mirror, what would you notice first?"

As a means of answer, she pulled at her hair. "What do you notice first about me?"

"I can never look away from your eyes once I make eye contact," Wolf smirked slightly as he added, " But, those pretty little lips are a close second."

Scarlet smiled before pressing her mouth to his for a brief kiss. "How odd. First thing thing I noticed about you were those grapevine eyes. Besides your appetite."

Wolf let out a low laugh before dipping his head and trailing his lips from the base of her neck down to her collar bone. Scarlet let out an adorable giggle before pushing him away and looking around his room. "Not big on decorating?"

"Nah," Wolf walked to his bed and sat down while Scarlet shuffled through his things. He didn't really care, and he thought the curious manner she maintained while doing it was cute. Eventually, she went and sat with him.

"Are you done with examining my things?"

"Not really. I'll finish later," Scarlet said with a sassy little smirk.

"Finally," Wolf leaned down for a longer, more intimate kiss Scarlet gladly returned.

Scarlet rested her head against Wolf's chest after she pulled away to breath and thought silently for a moment. Then, glancing up, she blinked a few times before biting her lip and asking, "Wolf... Would you mind if I slept with you tonight? I'm pretty sure you can keep the nightmares away."

Wolf laid back and pulled Scarlet down next to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist as she leaned back against him, he murmured into her ear, "Stars, I wish you would stop asking questions you knew the answers to."

* * *

Channary was alive. Sure, she was secretly living in her sister's closet, but at least she could breath. She could order her sister to spread rumors, form armies, marry the emperor's son, even. It was Channary who killed Levana's husband, the man who wanted her body, her sister's body, the man Levana still loved even after he ruined her life. It was power hungry Channary who wanted her daughter dead and no one was getting in her way. Or so she thought... She just hoped that wretch of a daughter hadn't grown a brain and realized yet. Or that clever ginger she wanted as a hostage. Or the unnaturally pretty stepdaughter of the only person she cared about. The person standing in front of her.

"Levana, the ginger escaped, didn't she?"

The woman standing there, normally an imposing figure, was slouching, trying to appear small. "Y-yes. I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry, sister. I have plans. Big plans. She was no longer needed. Now whoever she was will distance herself from the others and live a normal life, instead of dying. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know... She escaped with the runaway Alpha aiding Selene," Levana smiled weakly. "They seemed quite smitten with each other."

Channary sighed. "Ah, going soft again sister? In that case, no harm shall reach her. But for now, we have work to do. Now listen closely..."

* * *

**Don't blame me for being sentimental, okay? I just had to let out my feels. Hoped you liked this chapter, because it's one of my favorites. You can probably guess why, the helpless romantic I am. I'll try to upload soon! Say "Bye-Bye!"**


End file.
